Karael Kys
"Welcome dearest, to the lands of iron, the lands of ruin and rust, the lands of sensation lost. This is my future and past, my beginning and end. This is my Genesis for it is here that the last Song may be found. It is here, the consequence of chorus lost, that my salvation may be found" Origins Chemos In his early life, Karael Kys was one of the Caretakers of Chemos. These police-soldiers were the closest thing Chemos had to a standing military force and responsible for maintaining order in the factory-fortresses. Shortly after Fulgrim was united with his space marine legion, potential candidates for induction into the IIIrd Legion were sought after on Chemos and Karael was chosen as a possible recruit. Being the warrior Karael was, he jumped at the chance to become an Astartes and leave his homeworld behind. The process of becoming an Astartes was lengthy and difficult, Karael barely managed to survived, but he did and took his place amongst the ranks of the IIIrd Legion which were now known as the Emperor's Children. Cleansing of Laeren The first major conflict that Karael took part in as an Astartes of the Emperor's Children was on the ocean world of Laer. This planet was home to a serpentine race of xenos that used chemical and genetic engineering to enhance their people and make them perfect at their individual cultural roles. It was ordered that this race be exterminated and after a month of intense warfare among the giant floating coral cities of the Laer the xenos had been exterminated. The cost was high however, losing over seven hundred brothers in the month-long encounter. Maraviglia Shortly after the cleansing of Laeren, a noted remembrancer Bequa Kynska produced a grand symphony she called the Maraviglia. The debut and only performance was within the theater La Fenice aboard the Pride of the Emperor. Kynska created new musical instruments for this performance whose sonic powers could also be used for destruction. The cacophony of sound unleashed by these instruments acted as a sorcerous ritual that opened a link between realspace and the warp which allowed the power of Slaanesh to directly touch the audience. This sent many of the audience into a frenzy, which included the raping and killing of most of the non Astartes audience members. The sounds and music being played during this orgy of death touched Karael's very soul and when the mortal musicians ultimately died Karael, along with a few other Astartes, rushed the stage and picked up the instruments in order to keep the music flowing. After the performance Karael held onto his new found weapon, hoping to make use of it in battle for its destructive properties. Istvaan V It was on Istvaan V that Karael was able to finally test the limits of his new weapon, known as a Kakophoni, he walked through the battle gifting all who could hear him a glorious death of sensory overload. This battle would long be remembered as the drop-site massacre and was a pivotal moment in the Horus Heresy. Siege of Terra Karael's involvement in the Siege of Terra was that of a serial killer. When other legions assaulted the Imperial Palace, Karael and his brothers picked on the helpless citizens of Terra. Millions died to feed the legion's desires and produce the endless varieties of exotic drugs and stimulants. However when Horus was struck down and the battle for Terra was lost, the Emperor's Children retreated back to the Eye of Terror, but not before depopulating a few worlds on the way there.. The Eye of Terror With in the Eye of Terror the Emperor's Children did not thrive, their glorious Primarch having disappeared, the Emperor's Children saw rampant infighting and the legion fractured and turned into warbands. Karael ended up joinning Jihar the Lacerator's warband. Jihar's warband consisted mostly of cultists and heretics but it did have a strong following of legionnaires. Karael saw Jihar's cunning nature, natural leadership, and favor of the dark prince himself, as an attractive prospect and was prepared to follow him to the death. The Black Crusade of Jihar the Lacerator After spending a few years of preparation dispersing agitators and subversives among the Gloom Worlds, Jihar set out on a black crusade. Karael had a lot of faith in this crusade and loyally followed his warlord through the Cadian Gate. This crusade started so small that they made it through the gate completely uncontested and when they got to the gloom worlds, it was easy to set their suppressed, abhuman populations against their imperial tyrants. This crusade had a lot of promise but a long way to go, unfortunately it was cut short when an Imperial Guard regiment known as the 13th Mordant confronted Jihar's warband directly and managed to strike down the warlord. These turns of events shocked and infuriated Karael, he had hoped for a great crusade to take back the cosmos and here some mere guardsman stopped them in their tracks. Having no leader the crusade quickly quelled and Karael snuck back to the Eye of Terror, warbandless. Current Events Raptors of the Masque For a seemingly long time, Karael wandered the Eye. He was tired of a futile war and wanted to expand his repertoire of pleasures. Karael wanted to explore every sense he had and further devout himself to Slaanesh. Karael found it easy to acquire slaves for himself to play with but ultimately Karael wanted to find the perfect noise and after many years and many tortured slaves, Karael felt he wouldn't find it with what he was currently doing so he became a mercenary for hire. The first warband he started working with were the Raptors of the Masque. Lead by a man named Zadkiel. Currently Zadkiel has lead his warband to a planet called Tranch, a cesspool of Xeno and Imperial scum. Tranch The Discrodia, the item of Zadkiel's desires, Karael cared not for why Zadkiel desired such a device but that is why they were on Tranch. Unfortunately for them a series of mishaps and the warband got trapped on the planet. Finding themselves in a bad situation it would be a few years before Karael managed to get off world again. Unfortunately getting off world meant traveling to a space hulk coming out of the warp. Morningstar A massive spacehulk shifted out of the warp above Tranch and Zadkiel's warband and their allies, in trade for a way off the planet were tasked with boarding the spacehulk and directing it into the world. A relatively daunting task but an achievable one nonetheless. Karael and his allies came across surprisingly little resistance on the Morningstar, that is however, until he met the space hulk's namesake, a deadly Bloodthirster. After snacking on a traitorous ultramarine, the Morningstar chased the marines around the Morningstar, fortunately for them they met some other residents of the spacehulk who helped them escape. It was then that they found the nearest thing resembling a bridge to set off a bunch of thrusters on the side of the hulk, directing it into the planet. However things were not as simple as they seemed for the group was assailed by demons. Karael, weilding his mighty blastmaster, helped slay these demons with ease and the group was able to turn on the thrusters and make their way back to their ship, allowing them to escape and watch the imminent destruction of Tranch. Karael could think of no better send off to the planet with a massive space hulk impaling it. Legends and Fables Artefacts and Arcana Associates